


Pandora's Heart

by TrishFairchild



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ancient Egypt, Angst, Eventual Romance, F/M, M/M, Memory Loss, Multi, Mystery, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 08:59:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrishFairchild/pseuds/TrishFairchild
Summary: A girl is found at the shores of Nile with no memory of who she is, or where she was. The only thing she knows for sure is her own name. After Isis told the Pharaoh she sees something dark and dangerous coming, and that probably the girl could be invloved, Atem and the six Sacred Guardians decide to investigate further into the matter. Now they have to face the origin of the Millennium items, the games of shadows, and the other dimension threating to swallow them all, and pay the price for someone's terrible mistake.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfiction ever on this page, and the first FF I wrote about the Yu-Gi-Oh! universe, which makes me a little anxious because I don't remember so much. I'm rewatching the whole series again, and doing my reaserch on Ancient Egypt's culture.  
> As some may notice because of the title, this story have a heavy inspiration on Pandora Hearts manga/anime, in fact there will be a lot based on PH universe, and the original character is based on Alice, in some way. I don't know why I was inspired by it when I started to re-watched Yu-Gi-Oh! but whatever. So, even though I got my inspiraton from Pandora, there will be a lot from my own mind. If you didn't watched the anine or read the manga, it won't be really necessary. If you did, you will catch the references.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this.

PANDORA’S HEART.  
PROLOGUE.

 When Lucifer fell, he did not fall alone.” -Penny Dreadful.

Everything was dark, the darkness surrendered the space where only the void existed. It was cold, empty and terrifying. The place where no living thing would survive long, and the little time they had left while staying down there it would be filled by desolation and pain. A pain cutting so deeply and so devastating you will only wish for death to take you away. Some say it is like dying slowly, but it isn't because “slow” doesn't begin to cover the magnitude of time. It's infinite.  
You'll eventually be ripped away by the force of the shadows after losing your own mind in the process, but it will feel as eternity falling onto your sorrowful soul stealing any hope left. 

When you are down there not only the unstoppable feeling of being alone succumbs you, but also the fear breaks you, tears you down in slow motion, abandoning all hope. Paralyzing your senses in the cold.  
This place fed itself from despair, fear, pain and hate. Every negative emotion strengthens its power and its grip. 

The shadows embrace you in a deadly grasp, consumes you, memrms you, and destroys you. Shattering into pieces. Becoming nothing. 

This is the place called by many as “the realm of shadows”, and it was used in the Ancient Egypt for a duel of cards known as the shadow game. The cards would turn into monsters inside this dimension and the duelists would fight for their lives, their freedom and sanity at stake. Because once they lost the game of shadows there was no escape from the fate awaiting down there, you’re trapped by their tightening arms, there was no escape from it, not at least without paying a tremendous price.

Are you willing to pay this price?


	2. Dust and Shadows

Chapter I - Dust and Shadows.

“In the space between chaos and shape there was another chance.” -Jeanette Winterson.

 

Atem was sitting on his throne waiting for Seth to come back from his little trip, although he was gone only for a few hours the boy was growing impatient. He was sent by Isis to Nile’s shore, the largest river in Africa which flows in North direction. She sensed something off and even though she couldn't put a finger on it, she was never wrong about anything, it was her gift to see the foreign future. Her necklace was never wrong, but this time her power didn't worked as it used to. Something was blocking it.  
The Pharaoh was bothered by this because since he took his father’s position everything was peaceful and quite, he was doing his best to be a fit king. But sometimes it just seemed as the power of darkness was always trying to break into this world, consuming everything. Threatening to destroy what they all tried to build.  
He was only sixteen when he was named Pharaoh, he still is, it was usual to be as young as he is when you ascended to the throne. His father died, he gave his life for him, so now it was his duty to maintain order in the realm as the heir of the throne. All the time he had to study with his masters, with this friend Mahad, the things he was forced to learn, now it was the time to put in some use those boring hours of lessons.  
There was a time when everything he did during the day would be escaping from Mahad’s lessons, alongside his wildful best friend. Mana. The girl was a hurricane herself, but she was the best company to expect. Happy and loyal, he was thankful to have such a good friend. Atem was very lucky to have her and Mahad.  
Mahad wasn’t only his best friend or master, he was also a member of the Sacred Guardians, a loyal protector of the Pharaoh, of him. The Sacred Guardians are formed by six high Priest and Priestess. It was their duty to keep him safe and use their abilities given by the six millennium items to maintain order, and restore balance.  
It was his duty to protect his country, as a ruler.

The golden chair he sat at was comfortable and too big for his almost tiny figure at times, the whole room looked too wide for him alone, it felt as the air he breathes there was dense and intoxicating. But he kept those feelings inside, Atem was good at hiding emotions. 

Heavy lies the head…

 

When he arrived to the place Isis told him to go, he saw many villagers surrounding something, he could hear them whisper. He wasn’t very happy to be here, doing the priestess binding, he wasn’t one to take orders. Priest Seth rather ordered people around. But here he was, following a faded lead by his fellow guardian.  
As he got close the people around sensed his presence and instantly moved so he could pass, they respected him and the other Guardians. What Seth saw shocked him, even though no one there could tell. He didn’t knew what was waiting for him there, if there was something at all, but what he saw wasn’t what he had expected at all.  
A woman, a rather pale woman, lied down in the edge of the Nile river unconscious, but she presented no wound at all. Her long auburn hair was scattered in the sand, while nothing covered her body. She was naked from head to toe, completely exposed and unprotected. Her body was dirty from the sand sticking against her skin. 

Seth’s gazed was on the woman a little longer, trying to decipher what was going on, but nothing made sense. At least not while he wasn’t able to interrogate her.  
He diverged his eyes from her, now set on the people around him.

“Someone here knows who she is or where she came from?” Seth asked loud and clear while the villagers looked at each other in confusion, refusing with their heads, murmuring they have no idea who she is. Seth made a frown expression at this, irritated by the lack of answers. “Who found her, then?” He asked again, and this time someone did answered. 

“It was me with my grandson, we came to take some water, and to bath.” A rather old woman spoke, while a child entangled his little fingers around hers. “She was just like that… bare and sleeping.” 

“How long ago did you found her? No one else so her before?”

“Not that I have the knowledge of, I was the first one to arrive here a bit ago. Not much.” The old lady then walked through the girl again, and knelt before her as she covered her body with a white piece of cloth. She wanted to do that before, but when she came back with the garment to cover the poor girl she was already surrounded by strangers. 

Seth watched in silence, thankful that she had something at hands to cover this person’s body. He wasn’t fond of the idea of carrying her naked, and he was aware he had no other choice but taking her with him. He would have to carry the nameless woman to the palace, so the Pharaoh could decide what to do next. There was a possibility that she was the reason why Isis normal visions where blocked, though he was having hard time believing only a seemingly simple girl could do such a thing. She wasn’t just blocking Isis, whatever this force was, it was blocking the Millennium necklace. It never happened before. The Millennium Items where the ultimate weapon, with special abilities. With every one of them a person could rule the entire world probably. It held a mystical, old and powerful magic that no one truly understood.

As the priest walked away with the girl in his arms, he could felt all eyes on him. Curious and interrogating. He ignored them all, telling them only that the Pharaoh would take care of this. He did it only because he knew it was his duty, otherwise these people would feel maybe at danger or just confusion and they would want answers anyway. It was their right to know if something is going on, but at the same time it was the Pharaoh and the Guardians duty to kept them from information that might arise a turmoil they won’t be able to control. They needed to protect their people and that meant telling the situations coming in the right time. Deciding what to do with the time they had, and create walls to protect the regular people who already suffered enough. If the items finally bring problems, they have to deal with it because it is the court’s responsibility. Seth’s responsibility.  
Strange things happened before in Egypt, and strange things can happen now one more time. It was the price to pay for all the items the Guardians held. 

 

Mana asked Atem to enter into the throne room, sensing something about her best friend. He allowed her to go inside without even thinking, whenever they were together they had a great time. And maybe he needed this, the distraction. She usually did not bother him while he was sitting in his throne, so Mana probably felt he needed her. Strange connection between friends. Mana and Mahad were with him since he was a child, and they also were there when he had to endure the ceremonies, rites and feast in the ascension to the throne that lasted an entire year.  
Atem left his golden chair to receive his friend, he was walking towards her but he had no time to actually do anything as the girl jumped into his arms. Mana used to do that a lot, even when Mahad had forbidden her many times to be so open and affectional with the Pharaoh. Not that Atem really cared, it didn’t make him feel uncomfortable, they were friends and almost siblings, the three of them. They felt like family.  
She let him go with an apologetic face as if Mahad words were already crossing her ears. The Pharaoh only smiled warmly. 

“What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Mahad taking lessons?” He asked, kindly. 

“No! It’s boring, and I don’t need those lessons. I’m already very good at it.” She said with a confident smirk, but he knew better. Her friend was a great apprentice magician but she was also very clumsy. “I just felt you needed a hand, or an ear. Or whatever.” Mana said as she jumped the throne chair, sitting on it, Atem looked at her amused. If any of the Sacred Guardians saw her she would be in trouble because of her childish attitude, it wouldn’t be seemed as innocent but was disrespectful. Mana wasn’t used to treat him as a ruler, but still as her childhood friend and he treasures this of her. It was good no one was there because the sweet innocence Mana had, alongside her honest heart were the things he loved the most about her. He trusted her with his own life. He was sure one day she would make an amazing Guardian, one he would trust with his own life, no second thoughts. Atem sat in the floor, close to her feets.

“I feel something is coming, something dark, and Isis felt is as well but she can’t see with her necklace. You know it isn’t something that happens a lot. It worries me, because they are all counting on me to protect them.” Atem finally said, referring to the people in Egypt. 

“I understand, but Atemu. It isn’t your responsibility only, you aren’t alone. You may be the Pharaoh, the heir to the throne, but you also have the guardians. They made a vow to serve you and this country. Whatever we will have to face, we will face it together. Trust in us, Ōji. Because I trust you to keep all of us safe.” Mana finally said, stretching her arm so he can take her hand. Atem felt grateful again.

“Thank you, Mana.” He answered, with kindness. He still felt uneasy, but she was right. He wasn’t alone, she was there with him. If he summoned Mahad his friend would be there as well, in a heartbeat. And even though his relationship with his cousin wasn’t perfect, he was loyal to him, just as Isis or Mahad. They were more than a ruler and his guardians, they were a team and they worked better when they trust in each other. 

Atem felt footsteps coming from outside, and made her stand quickly from his rightful place so the next intruder wouldn’t notice what she did, and then he felt Seth’s voice asking to come in. They stand side by side as he granted Seth permission to enter. Seth looked at both of them with a serious expression on his face, Atem could tell he was irritated to see his friend there, and he was sure he knew where she was sitting before as well. Though, he didn't say a word, he looked rather tired to even start an argue with the magician apprentice.  
He was expecting him to tell Mana to go in silence, but he refused to do so, looking at Seth with the same defiant eyes. 

“Are you going to tell this insufferable girl to go away, or should I do it myself?” He asked raising an eyebrow. He was in no mood at all. He was usually respectful towards him, but he did not like Mahad or Mana. Or he just didn’t care. But considering Mana wasn’t a member of the Sacred Guardians and this was a probably private meeting, Seth was sadly right. But it didn’t stop him to try one more time to let his friend stay. 

“There is nothing you have to tell me she can’t hear, Seth. So speak your mind.” The Pharaoh answered, with a firm but calm voice. The priest crossed his arms against his chest without mutter another word. He won’t speak.

Atem sighed tired, and not wanting an argument, he asked kindly for Mana to await him at the gardens. She left not without making rude faces towards Seth, but he ignored her. “So, what is it?”

“A mystery girl appeared without conscience close to the Nile, she was found by a woman and her grandson a few hours ago. I don’t think she is from here. I brought her to the palace, I thought that you would probably want to see her, she might be the reason behind Isis inability to use the Millennium Item properly.” Seth finally said, while the Pharaoh returned to his chair.

“Why do you believe she is the reason? Nothing like this ever happened before with the items.”

“That’s why, it never happened before, and the only thing out of place is that girl. Maybe she can perform some foreign powerful magic, as I said, she doesn’t look from here. I can interrogate her when she wakes up if you wish my Pharaoh.” Seth offered, lowering his body towards him, with a hand against his chest. 

“It won’t be necessary, Seth, but thank you. I will speak with her when she wakes up.” His king answered, firmly. Atem thought it was his responsibility to speak with this stranger, she may be no threat to them, but he should take care of this himself.

Well, Seth had to carry that woman all the way back to the palace in his arms with the sun burning his skin, making him uncomfortable because she was naked, and she was heavier than he had originally expected. She was probably tall for a girl. Seth did all this and he wouldn’t be the one to found out who she is and what she wants in their country. Whatever.  
Seth bowed before his King, and left the throne room without losing more time. As a Sacred Guardian he had other things to attend to. 

 

Isis seated beside the stranger female who still was in deep dreams, she was covered by a clean white cloth, so she wouldn’t be bare to the eyes of anyone. Isis knew the Pharaoh would be heading to this room soon, this time her necklace warned her. She knew what Seth thinks about her because they spoke when she arrived, she understood his worries but at the same time if this girl was blocking her Millennium necklace, she shouldn't be able to see anything. But maybe it didn't mean anything and she still was using some kind of magic to block the items even without realizing it, nothing is black and white only.  
Since it was still early, from the window beside the bed the sunlight came through illuminating the whole room. It was warm, and inviting. Isis used the light coming from outside to study the lines in her face, the soft skin of her cheeks, and her long brilliant hair. Seth was right, she didn't seem as an Egyptian at all, she didn't look like one of them. Maybe if she had clothes on, something in the garment might tell her where she came from, but it wasn't a choice either as she had no clothes at all when she was found. The situation was just strange and out of place.

Isis hadn't noticed the Pharaoh came in, and his deep voice took her from her own thoughts. She looked up, and her king was just beside her with a thoughtful expression. 

“She doesn't look like she will wake up any time soon.” Atem repeated noticing she didn't catch what he said before.

“No. Sometimes she looks peaceful but other times her face contracts in pain, I think she’s having vivid nightmares. They might be memories and not only dreams.” Atem nodded, his gaze still on the girl lying on the bed. 

“Let her rest, Isis. We will have time to speak with her tomorrow, if she wakes up.” 

“Of course, my Pharaoh. If you need anything else…”

“No, I'm fine. Thank you, Isis.”

 

The night arrived at the palace without any other inconvenient, what it had seemed a really long day for a few, now it was over. The winds carried the sand away, alongside the wishes that resides in the hearts. Maybe the Gods have plans for us, or maybe they don’t.  
The moonlight infiltrated the window and enlightened the room where the mysterious girl still lied asleep, but she didn't look as peaceful as she did before when the Pharaoh tried to speak with her. It was horror dripping all over her face. Her skin was covered in cold sweat; tears fell from her eyes as her body shakes frenetically. She kept murmuring things that made no sense, and the sound escaping her mouth remembered the shriek of an injured animal.  
She wasn’t in a palace anymore, she wasn't asleep in a comfortable bed, she was surrounded by the threatening and embracing shadows. It was cold and uninviting there, black claws ripping her skin without a sound. The girl tried to find a way to escape of this horrible maze but it was impossible. She tried to run but the pain she felt was too real. The darkness devoured her, swallowed her whole.

And then her eyes snapped open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it for now. I hope you liked it. I'm terrible sorry if my english isn't that good, english isn't my first lenguage. I'm not used to writing in english though I read all the time.  
> Feel free to remark any kind of mistake.
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
